ABSTRACT The International Pigment Cell Conference (IPCC) attracts scientists and clinicians from many disciplines from around the world to share the latest scientific advances in pigment cell research. Pigment cells are the factories that produce biologic pigments that have many important roles in camouflage, attraction, decoration, and protection within the animal kingdom. The most important pigment cells in mammals are melanocytes which produce the pigment melanin which acts as the major natural sunscreen. However, there are many other functions of melanocytes in the skin, eyes, ear, meninges of the brain and in the heart. Uncovering how these cells work to impact pigmentation has led to fundamental advances in basic and translational biology. Evolution, genetics, genomics, cell biology, chemistry, immunology, epidemiology, oncology, dermatology, cancer risk and progression and systems biology are all specialty fields in which our IPCC members and attendees have made important contributions. Many human diseases are caused by variability or dysfunction in melanocytes. Melanoma is the major cancer involving pigment cells, and is a major killer worldwide. Susceptibility to melanoma is directly related to sun exposure and the genetic character of protective melanin in different individuals. The IPCC meeting in 2017 will have multiple sessions on pigment cell epidemiology, basic biology, ultraviolet light and melanin photo-protection, melanoma genetics and genomics, immune destruction, and exciting new treatments. Skin depigmentation commonly occurring in vitiligo and albinism is another important melanocyte dysfunction that has a global impact on human health. Hyperpigmentation of the skin due to melasma or post-inflammatory hyperpigmentation is a major cosmetic concern worldwide as well. In short, pigment cells perform critical roles in all mammals, and dysfunction of these cells produce significant mortality and morbidity. This IPCC brings together geneticists, immunologists, oncologists, molecular biologists, stem cell scientists, molecular chemists, dermatologists, pediatricians, and geriatricians to explore the complex biology and dysfunction of pigment cells. The meeting is a logical venue to interact with a wide variety of basic and translational scientists and clinicians. New treatments for melanoma, autoimmune diseases targeting pigment cells, photo-ageing of the skin, chemical and toxic dyspigmentation, and non-cutaneous pigment cell disorders will all be discussed and explored. This year's meeting will focus on Breakthroughs in Pigment Cell Research. A full day will be devoted to melanoma and substantial content will be presented on vitiligo and depigmentation. Historically, the International Pigment Cell Conference has performed a pivotal role in this diverse field to foster interaction, exchange and collaboration amongst some of the world's foremost scientists, clinicians and opinion leaders, while also providing important training opportunities for junior scientists and clinicians